trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Fergeson
Backstory Seth was born and raised in Ecruteak City until the age of twelve, at which point he traveled to Newbark Town to recieve his first Pokemon. Soon into his adventure, he caught a Golbat, which wasn't very helpful against Falkner, but proved crutial to his second Gym challange against Bugsy. On his was to Goldenrod, he chanced upon the Daycare Center, and recieved an egg that had been left by an unnamed customer. It soon hatched into an Eevee, which (after becoming very attached to Seth, seeing him as its parent) evolved into an Umbreon very shortly after hatching. The evolution of his Eevee soon sparked his interest in dark type pokemon, and while he never did leave his Cyndaquil (by the time he faced Whitny, Quilava. Typhlosion by the time he battled Chuck.) or his Golbat (which evolved into a Crobat during the battle against Morty) in the pc, he filled the rest of his team with dark types. He beat Clair for his 8th badge with a team consisting of his Typlosion, Crobat, Umbreon, Sneasle, Murkrow, and Houndoom. After achieving his goal of collecting all of the Jhoto badges, he decided to go to Sinnoh, after learning of new evolutions of some of his pokemon being discovered in the region. There, he evolved his Sneasle and Murkrow. He also managed to catch a Froslass near Snowpoint, where he was attempting to evolve his Sneasle, and a Drapion in the Safari zone. He later traveled to Hoenn and managed to obtain a Crawdaunt, which he kept on his team in favor of Houndoom. He then boxed Craudant in favor of a Trapinch, due to said crab completely ignoring him. He intended to switch out his Trapinch for another dark type, but after evolving it and seeing the advantages of having a dragon type on the team, he decided to keep it in favor of one of his dark Pokemon. Even after having Vibrava for quite awhile, however, it just doesn't seem to want to evolve again. Personality Dispite his love of dark type Pokemon, he's a very bright person. He's also shy, however, and doesn't talk much to anyone except for his closest friends. He can often be seen talking to his Umbreon, however. His humor is a little dry, and when he cracks the occasional joke, you can be sure he'll be the only one laughing. Attitudes towards things and people He's pretty open minded and accepting of people, but tends to keep his opinions to himself. Behaviours and Habits He's always smiling, and can often times be seen talking to his Umbreon. He doesn't talk to other people much, but when he does, expect to have your conversation ruined by his sub-par humor. Terms of Use Shy doesn't equal emo. That's all I have to say :P Notes Backstory leaves about 4 years out of his life, which I don't intend to fix. I'll get some (shitty) art up to replace trainer generator image once I get my scanner from my old house. Category:Submitted characters